One Sweet Day
by lallla
Summary: Sakura bumps in to Li's sick daughter, Aya. Aya grows to love sakura and wants her to become her mother. Syaoran secretly wishes this as well. Will it come true?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Clamp, you see, So just bug off and let me be. Don't got the money, So lay off sonny. I believe I've proven this, Now read my story or I'll give you a kiss!  
  
Authors Note: This is my.... uh... cant remember. I wrote countless unfinished stories. My one and only successful story, Hey you're not the Easter bunny is almost done. So please sit back and enjoy this story.  
  
-Sakura's 25, Syaoran's 26, Meilin's 25, Tomoyo's 25 and Aya is 5.  
  
Summary: Sakura finds Aya in a party, the daughter of the most wanted bachelor in Japan, which happens to be Syaoran. Aya has a weak heart and is too fragile to get hurt physically and emotionally so she barely has friends except the Child loving Sakura. Sakura gets close to Aya and soon grows too love her as well. Syaoran thinks Sakura has prolonged Aya's life and is very special. Will Sakura be more than a friend in Aya and Syaoran's lives? And will Aya live despite her weak status?  
  
One sweet day  
  
By: Lizzy  
  
Prologue  
  
"Meilin, Do I really have to go to your party?" Sakura asked pouting. She was lying on Meilin's large bed while her bestfriend was getting dressed up. Meilin stopped dressing up and faced Sakura. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at her with furrowed eyebrows.  
  
"Yes, besides while I'm entertaining the guests Tomoyo will be there to chat with you." She said. She returned to what ever she was doing. Sakura groaned. Tomoyo and Meilin were her best friends but even though they were usually treating her like a little sister rather than a best friend.  
  
"Sakura, this dress will be perfect!" Tomoyo said entering the room. Sakura sat up and stared at the dress. It was a spaghetti strapped, pink dress that would reach above her knees. Sakura groaned again.  
  
"You know I don't like dressing up." She said, reluctantly accepting the dress from Tomoyo. Tomoyo frowned.  
  
"I thought you would like the dress." She said sadly, looking down on the dress. Sakura felt guilty. She placed her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I do like it. It's just.... I'm not very up to it right now." She said trying to make Tomoyo feel better. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"It's okay Sakura, just try and celebrate Meilin's engagement like you did at mine." She said smiling. Sakura nodded.  
  
"How's Kei?" Sakura asked changing the subject. Keiichi is Tomoyo's one-year-old son. They call him Kei for short. Tomoyo smiled. Meilin sat beside Sakura.  
  
"He said his first word." She said smiling. Sakura's eyes glistened.  
  
"What?" She asked with great curiosity.  
  
"Sakura." She replied smiling at her. Sakura's smile turned in to shock. She slowly smiled.  
  
"Are you kidding?" She asked smiling. Tomoyo lightly shook her head.  
  
"Kei really loves you." She replied. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Is there a way to have children with out any contact to men?" She asked with her eyes staring far off. Tomoyo slightly frowned.  
  
"You do know that you're the last single person in our gang. Right?" Tomoyo asked her. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Yup, and I'm keeping it that way until I find a suitable guy like you both have." She said hugging her bestfriends. Meiling giggled.  
  
"I can't believe I'm getting married. It seems like only yesterday we were looking for prom dates." Meilin commented. Sakura laughed while Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well at least Meilin and I. One of us didn't have to look for a date. Her dates practically lined up on Sakura's front lawn." She said with her eyebrow still raised. Sakura's face turned pink. Meilin and Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"I can't understand why the prettiest girl in school is still single." Meilin said. Sakura laughed.  
  
"I actually knew this was going to happen." Tomoyo said in an 'as-a- matter-a-fact' tone. Sakura looked at her.  
  
"Ya, and you were too busy snogging Eriol to tell me." She said. Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"Tomoyo still blushes when the name 'Eriol' is called even though she's married to him. Hmm.... I have to write that down." Meilin said, thinking out loud. Tomoyo playfully slapped her. Sakura laughed. She stood up and headed to the bathroom.  
  
"I better get changed." She said leaving the two smiling.  
  
Party  
  
"Eriol? Have you seen Tomoyo?" Sakura asked Eriol who was carrying Kei. Kei had blue eyes like his father but ebony hair like his mother.  
  
"I think she's in the other room." He replied smiling. Sakura smiled back and headed to the other room. After a while of searching she still couldn't find her. Giving up, she sat on the couch and found a crying little girl.  
  
"Hey, What's wrong?" She asked the little girl softly. The little girl looked up and stared at Sakura with misty eyes.  
  
"I can't find my daddy..." She sobbed. Sakura went closer and hugged her.  
  
"It's ok. I'll keep you company while we wait for him ok?" She said reassuringly. The little girl nodded. Sakura smiled.  
  
"My name's Sakura. What's yours?" She asked extending her hand. The little girl smiled and accepted the hand.  
  
"My name's Aya Li." She replied. Aya smiled brightly.  
  
"No one makes friends with me. You're nice." She said still smiling.  
  
15 minutes later  
  
"It's been a while. Do you want to look for your dad already?" Sakura asked worriedly. Aya nodded.  
  
"No need." A deep voice said behind them. Aya's worried eyes brightened and smiled. She stood up on the couch and opened her arms wide.  
  
"DADDY!" She yelled.  
  
"Sorry Aya. I was a bit busy." Syaoran said hugging his daughter. Sakura smiled at the two and stood up as well.  
  
"Thanks for keeping my angel company. I'm Li Syaoran." He said extending his arm. Sakura did the same and smiled.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto." She introduced.  
  
"Sorry for bothering you." He said carrying Aya in one arm. Sakura shook her head lightly.  
  
"It was nothing. I love children. And Aya was a very special one. She's very sweet." She replied smiling at Aya. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Wow.... You're the first one to call her sweet aside from family and a couple of Meilin's friends." He said smiling.  
  
"Uh.... I'm a friend of Meilin's. I guess that's why I'm here. Not to brag or anything, the last time I checked I was her best friend." She commented. Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"Really? Oh yeah, I've heard of you. Meilin's my cousin by the way." He replied. Sakura smiled while raising an eyebrow.  
  
"So you're the famous favorite cousin she's been talking about. I've got a picture of you when you were 15 in my room." She said smiling. Syaoran grew confused and stared at her with great confusion.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, I'm partly joking. Since Meilin is my best friend, naturally have a picture of her. But the only picture I got to snatch, is the one when you two were young." She explained. Syaoran chuckled again. Aya smiled but yawned.  
  
"Sleepy?" Syaoran asked her. Aya shook her head.  
  
"No. I want to stay with Sakura more." She sweetly replied. Sakura giggled.  
  
"Don't worry, I bet we'll see each other soon." She replied. Aya's sleepy eyes brightened again and faced her father.  
  
"Can Sakura come with us to the Amusement Park tomorrow?" She thoughtfully asked. Syaoran's face became uncertain.  
  
"I don't know. Ms. Kinomoto might be busy." He replied. Aya faced Sakura and showed her, her pleading eyes.  
  
"Can you come with us? Pleeeaaaase?" She begged. Sakura smiled.  
  
"If it's okay with your dad...." She said pausing. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Anything to make my angel happy." He replied. Aya let out a little yelp for glee and hugged her father.  
  
"Thank you daddy." She thanked. Syaoran smiled.  
"So, where do I meet you?" Sakura asked politely. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Where do you live? I'll just pick you up." He replied. Sakura agreed and gave her address.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow. Say Good bye to Sakura, Aya." He said. Sakura said goodbye and Aya hugged her.  
  
"Bye.  
  
After the Party  
  
"I heard you and my cousin talk. He likes you." Meilin said to Sakura, who was lying down on Meilin's bed. Sakura smiled.  
  
"He's nice, especially his daughter." She commented. Meilin smiled.  
  
"My cousin isn't open to anyone but his daughter." She replied. Sakura smiled.  
  
"I noticed that." She said. Meilin couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"Do you know that you're the only female that isn't related to Syaoran that called Aya sweet? All Syaoran's exes hated her." She said. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"It's true, she is sweet. Why would anyone hate her?" She asked curiously.  
  
"As you know, Syaoran is very rich. The girls he usually dates are self-centered and selfish. Syaoran loves his daughter and brings her almost on all his dates. He also gives a lot of attention to her." She explained. Sakura nodded.  
  
"I wouldn't care. I'd love a kid hanging around while dating. It'll help the tension rise. But why is he so protective?" She asked.  
  
"Don't you know? Aya's sick." She replied sadly. Sakura frowned. She stood up and exited.  
  
"See you Mei! I have a date with Syaoran and Aya tomorrow." She said before leaving. Meilin laughed.  
  
"This is the start of a beautiful relationship." She said to herself.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
That's it... I know it's quite long for a prologue but I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading. Please review.  
  
-Lizzy;p 


	2. gomen

Dear faithful readers,  
  
Hi. I've been receiving messages that I continue my story but I cant right now. No, not because of school but because of my laptop. it. uh. crashed. tearsob  
  
I'm very sorry but there's nothing I can do. I'll try my best to do it during my free time with the other old computer but I promise this story isn't going to vanish. You'll see a new chapter probably by the end of this month or at the beginning of august due to the fact that we'll be buying a new pc. Thanks.  
  
Please tell me in your reviews if you still want me to proceed with this story. Thanks. Bye. sorry ok?  
  
Love, Lizzy 


End file.
